Lo intenté
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: One Shot/ Sakura siente que se encuentra en la cima de su carrera, pero le falta algo para sentirse plena. Es ahí cuando se replantea el hecho de seguir esperando a Sasuke, mientras que alguien comienza su plan para conquistarla.


**_Disclaimer_**_:_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**_Advertencias_**_:_ Puede contener OoC's en los personajes, lenguaje vulgar, OC, What if..?

**_Aclaraciones_**_:_

—lalala — dialogo.

¨_lalala_¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

_Lalala _recuerdos

**_Género_**: Angst/Romance

**Shipp**: NejiSaku

.

.

.

**Lo intenté**

_¨Te esperé, llegué a sentir que me moría… Te esperé, pero alguien más llegó a mi vida.¨_

_Jesse & Joy_

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya tres años desde la guerra, Sakura se había convertido en la sucesora oficial de Tsunade, tanto en el hospital como en el mundo ninja. Con sus recién 19 años cumplidos estaba en la cima, reconocida por todos y amada por sus pacientes, había alcanzado la plenitud de su carrera, pero había algo que aun le hacía falta, su corazón aun no sanaba.

Cada día de su vida deseaba que Sasuke volviera de su viaje, había momentos en que soñaba con su regreso, una boda y una hija con los ojos de él, sonreía al pensarlo y su corazón se volvía loco de amor. Pero también había días en los que no hacía mas que llorar la ausencia de él, no podía evitar ver como todos iban creciendo poco a poco a lado de sus respectivas parejas, le daba ternura ver a Naruto cortejando a Hinata y se compadecía de Sai y Shikamaru, habían escogido chicas de carácter muy fuerte, pero tenía fe en que pudieran con ellas… Y ahí estaba ella, sola con su trabajo y su nivel de Sannin, era en esos momentos en que no podía ver mas allá de su balcón, cuando se encerraba a llorar desconsolada y llena de frustración.

_¿Por qué diablos tenía que amarlo tanto?_

Su corazón crujió dentro de ella al pensar en esa pregunta.

_¿Es que acaso nunca regresará?_

Sintió como un pedazo se desprendía de su pecho.

_¡Ya no quiero sufrir así!_

Su corazón dio un pequeño salto, él tampoco quería seguir sufriendo. Ya habían esperado mucho tiempo, ella lo sabía bien, tres años era mucho para alguien como ella, que ya lo había esperado desde los doce… así que en realidad llevaba siete años atrás de él. Se abrazó aun mas a su almohada en forma de Katsuyu, cortesía de Tsunade, y lloró un poco más, debía sacarlo todo para seguir adelante.

Y así comenzó otro día, con su corazón roto latiendo monótonamente.

Eran esos días en los que se pasaba por pediatría, donde los niños sanaban un poco sus heridas, con sus sonrisas, sus deseos y cariño, esa era su medicina.

Pero no había pasado ni 30 minutos ahí cuando la llamaron a recepción, con cuidado dejó al nuevo miembro de la familia Inuzuka, después pasaría a la habitación de Hana para felicitarla por su hermoso bebé. Llegó pronto para poder regresar a los cuneros.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó en la central, no era común ser voceada de esa forma.

Las recepcionistas estaban rojas de la vergüenza, no sabían cómo decírselo, ella levantó la ceja izquierda, esperando una explicación.

—Dra Haruno, lo que pasa es que…—Casi podía escuchar el corazón de Midori de lo nerviosa que estaba.

—¿Es que...? — Preguntó alargando la ¨e¨ lo más posible.

—Mi bella flor, dulce aroma a cerezos en flor, mi querida…— Lee fue interrumpido por un jalón de oreja por parte de Tenten.

Sakura no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero esperaba que las chicas no estuvieran así por Lee, con su mano en la frente decidió que primero los atendería a ellos.

—Hola, chicos. —Saludó a ambos. —¿Qué los trae por aquí?

Lee iba a comenzar a hablar, pero Tenten lo interrumpió.

—Es solo que queríamos invitarte mas tarde a desayunar. —Dijo la chica lo mas rápido que pudo. —¿Qué dices?

Sakura los miró sospechosa, pero no pudo encontrar nada que los delatara, así que ignoró sus instintos y les sonrió.

—Pasen en 2 horas más, ahorita estoy ocupada. —Les dijo mientras se volteaba a ver a sus recepcionistas.

Ellos salieron de ahí como si nada, a lo lejos se vio como Tenten le daba un buen golpe en la cabeza a Lee y cómo este se sobaba la cabeza.

—¿Y bien, Midori, en qué estábamos? —La chica suspiró y con cuidado sacó un pequeño arreglo, de debajo del mostrador. Era tan delicado y parecía tan frágil, un pequeño adorno floral bellamente cristalizado, con lo que parecían solo 4 flores (un clavel blanco, uno rosa, una gardenia y una camelia blanca, organizados en un pequeño ramo.

Sakura no podía dejarlo de ver, estaba hipnotizada por el detalle que no se dio cuenta de que todos se enteraron de que había recibido un regalo, lo tomó entre sus manos con muchísimo cuidado de no romperlo y lo admiró mas de cerca, las flores parecían estar recién cortadas y tan llenas de vida que le dio un pequeño vuelco en el corazón.

Volteó interrogante con Midori, ya que la otra chica, Katsuki, había huido de ahí. Midori le explicó que un niño había llegado corriendo con eso en sus manos y que ella rápidamente había salido de la recepción para atraparlo antes de que se le cayera, ya en su poder, el niño le dijo que era para la Dra Sakura, de alguien a quien había tratado hacía mucho tiempo, pero cuando le preguntó el nombre del remitente el niño simplemente se había encogido de hombros y salido corriendo de ahí. Sakura le sonrió a Midori, así que lo que la había puesto nerviosa era la emoción de saber que alguien le había mandado un regalo, no porque fuera algo malo o vergonzoso, solo que no lo había podido demostrar bien porque en ese momento había llegado Lee gritando.

—Gracias por cuidarlo, lo llevaré a mi consultorio. — Sin mas que decir se fue de ahí.

Para las 10 de la mañana Lee, Tenten, Neji y Gay, estaban causando tremendo alboroto en la recepción (mas que nada las dos bestias verdes de Konoha), Sakura se apuró a salir para atenderlos y de paso avisar que volvería en una hora. Fue una sorpresa ver a Neji y Gay, pues creía que solo almorzaría con los otros dos. La comida fue muy divertida, ya que no encontraba una palabra para describirla, en algún momento se había convertido en una competencia de comer panqueques entre Gay y Lee, Tenten se la había pasado regañándolos y Neji simplemente estaba tranquilo, ignorando la locura que ahí ocurría, se le quedó viendo un momento, ya que no podía entender como alguien como él podía ser parte de ellos, era tan distinto, ¡Por Dios que comía con más educación que ella! Quiso soltar una risa con ese pensamiento, pero en cambio solo se cubrió con una mano y cerró los ojos.

_Recobra la compostura._

Se dijo a si misma, puesto que ya no podía hacer tonterías como antes, ahora tenía un puesto alto y era admirada, debía mantener su nuevo perfil. No se dio cuenta de que alguien también la había estado viendo, que tomaba en cuenta cada movimiento que ella hacía y con cada gesto podía decir que más le interesaba.

Los siguientes días cada que entraba a su consultorio encontraba una flor, las mismas 4 flores del arreglo, así que dedujo que eran del mismo chico. Porque ella quería creer eso, una pequeña luz se había encendido el día que llegó el pequeño ramo en cristal.

Por un momento, las noches dejaron de ser pesadas, el insomnio se había marchado y como si de un chiste se tratara, había dejado de llorar. Su corazón brincaba de emoción cada que pensaba en el siguiente día.

_¿Cuál llegará mañana?_

Se preguntaba todas las noches al acostarse y con una sonrisa Morfeo la llevaba al mundo de los sueños. Ella creía que había descubierto un patrón en las flores, pero cada que creía cuál iba a seguir, quien quiera que fuera, la cambiaba por otra y ella simplemente reía.

_¡Me lo volviste a hacer!_

Pensaba divertida y tomaba la pequeña flor y la ponía en el florero especial que había comprado para ellas. Cuando la flor había terminado su tiempo de vida, la tomaba con cariño y la ponía en uno de sus muchos libros, así en algún momento la encontraría y volvería a sonreír.

¿Quería saber la identidad de su pretendiente? Pues si, como toda chica que tiene un admirador secreto, pero al mismo tiempo le daba miedo no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos.

¿Podría llegar a sentir algo por el chico? Y era en esos momentos en los que volvía a pensar en Sasuke y le dolía, le dolía sentirse querida por alguien más, le mataba aún mas que no ponía resistencia, porque muy en el fondo ese personaje le había traído días de felicidad, anhelo por que llegara otro día y esperanzas, cosas que el recuerdo del Uchiha no transmitía. Pues aun tenía presente ambas despedidas en su mente, era una herida que nunca iba a sanar por completo. Había llegado a sentir que ya nada tenía que hacer, solo esperar a nunca despertar… Había estado tan deprimida que no había dejado que nadie la sacara de aquel estado, se había encerrado en el trabajo, dejado de lado a sus amigos y todo a su alrededor.

Pero con la llegada de las flores su corazón le empezó a decir que ya era tiempo, que no debía sentirse mal por dejar que alguien le demostrara amor, que no podía cerrarse, que estaba listo de nuevo. Y poco a poco empezó a salir con Naruto y Sai nuevamente, a veces el equipo de Lee la acompañaba a desayunar y con eso le alegraban el día, poco a poco dejó de ir a pediatría solo para recibir el cariño que no había sentido en esos días grises.

Punto a punto, se iba suturando aquella herida tan profunda, el sangrado se había detenido y era tiempo de cerrarla por completo. Había empezado a juntarse con Temari, quien no hacía mas que criticar el cómo Shikamaru era tan flojo que a sus regalos no les quitaba el precio, a veces salía con Hinata para ayudarla a comprar la despensa para cocinarle a Naruto, otras simplemente disfrutaba de la compañía de Neji cuando almorzaban juntos, pues de un momento a otro Lee y Tenten habían comenzado a salir, cuando ya se había acostumbrado a ir con su equipo y él se había ofrecido como reemplazo, aunque extrañaba todo el ruido que hacían Lee y Gay, encontró que Neji era un buen conversador, solo en ciertas ocasiones.

Fue hasta tres meses después de que había recibido aquel obsequio que Ino regresó de misión. Se enteró por Temari de todo el cambio que había sufrido su mejor amiga y no esperó a que ella saliera del trabajo para correr al hospital y exigirle que le contara todo. Sakura sabía que eso pasaría en cualquier momento, ya que había hecho un chequeo completo de uno de los compañeros de Ino, así que mando cancelar sus citas de ese día y se preparó para recibirla.

Después de contarle toda la historia, y de que la rubia viera esa sonrisa de boba enamoradiza en su amiga durante todo el relato, Sakura le mostró el pequeño arreglo, que parecía aún como si las hubieran cortado ese mismo día.

Ino las vio detenidamente, estaban organizadas tan delicadamente que parecía trabajo de un profesional. Sakura esperaba pacientemente (mientras se mordía el labio inferior) el veredicto.

—Debo admitirlo…—Comenzó Ino. —Este trabajo es bellísimo.

Sakura suspiró de alivio.

—No solo eso, estas flores, realmente son como… una carta. —Dijo mientras le daba vuelta al pequeño cristal. —Trataré de explicártelo lo más coherente posible.

Sakura no dejaba de ver a Ino, desde siempre había esperado a su amiga justo para ese momento.

—Dice algo así como: ¨Gracias por haberme curado…¨—Dijo mientras señalaba al clavel rosa y a la camelia, Sakura se le quedó viendo extrañada. —La camelia es una flor esencial en la cultura, pues es una de las 50 plantas medicinales mas importantes, así que haberlas puesto una seguida de la otra podría significar eso. —Explicó.

—Sabía que la camelia era importante, pero no había llegado a darle ese significado. —Confesó Sakura.

—Obviamente, yo soy la experta en el tema. —Sonrió Ino. — Lo siguiente que dice es ¨Mi amor por ti es sincero…¨—Hizo unos ademanes muy exagerados, como burlándose de Sakura, quien solo la miró con desaprobación. —Bueno, bueno… El clavel blanco significa ¨amor puro¨ y si lo traducimos a una carta, podría ser eso. Por último está la pequeña gardenia, que a esta le podría dar el significado de ¨atentamente tu admirador secreto¨, porque eso significa ¨amor secreto¨ pero al mismo tiempo tiene un significado aparte que es ¨atracción¨, entre nosotros es bien sabido que si le queremos aconsejar a alguien una flor para atraer a la persona amada, la gardenia no debe faltar en el arreglo.

Tanto Ino como Sakura se quedaron pensando en el mensaje oculto.

—Y la ultima no sé como interpretarla, puesto que es muy confusa…—Dijo Ino, haciendo gesto pensativo.

—¿Cuál? —Preguntó Sakura, puesto que ella solo había contado cuatro.

—Esta. — Dijo Ino señalando una pequeña florecilla blanca, que se perdía entre las demás. —No le encuentro algo coherente… Es una Fresia, significa ¨cariño, nostalgia, confianza…¨ y algo mas que no recuerdo…— Puso los ojos en blanco, rindiéndose. —¨Gracias por haberme curado, mi amor por ti es sincero. Atte. Tu admirador Secreto¨— Repitió Ino.

Sakura volteó a ver a Ino sonrojada, el arreglo decía mas de lo que creía.

—Vaya, vaya…—Dijo la rubia con picardía. — ¿Desde cuando eres tan suertuda, frente?

—¡Oh, cállate cerda! —Le dijo jugando y ambas soltaron una carcajada.

—Sabes… creo que la Fresia es la flor mas importante. —Le comentó Ino pensativa, viendo detenidamente a la florecilla. — Algo estoy pasando por alto…

—No pienses de más, Ino, o se te va a quemar el cerebro. —La aludida la miró ofendida. —Tengo mucha papelería en el escritorio como para que actives la alarma y mojes todo.

—Muy graciosa, Sakura. —Le contestó. —Le preguntaré a mi madre, no me puedo sacar esa Fresia de la cabeza.

—Me dices en qué acaba todo, ahora hay que irnos, es tarde y quedé de ir a cenar ramen con Naruto y Sai…

—Yo me uno al plan. —Contestó Ino feliz, mientras le quitaba la bata a toda prisa a Sakura y la arrastraba a la salida, pues no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de correr a los brazos de su novio después de tanto tiempo sin él.

A la mañana siguiente fue a desayunar con Neji otra vez, pero ahora tenía algo nuevo que contarle, así que mientras el ninja degustaba tranquilamente su almuerzo, ella parloteó cual guacamaya sobre lo descubierto con Ino, las flores, el mensaje y la misteriosa florecilla que no había notado.

—¿Puedes creerlo? —Preguntó. —Si el arreglo en sí era bonito, ahora pasó a ser lo mas hermoso que he tenido del mundo. — Confesó ella, con esa sonrisa encantadora y esa mirada soñadora.

Fue ahí que Neji dejó los utensilios a ambos lados del plato y la miró fijamente.

—¿Y qué harás ahora? —Preguntó mas como compromiso de haber escuchado toda su plática, ella lo miró pensativa.

_¿Qué haré ahora?_

La pregunta en su mente la había hecho temblar, era obvio que tenía un sentimiento nuevo queriendo brotar de ella, pero no sabía a quien iba dirigido, aunque le emocionaba la idea de seguir recibiendo flores de un desconocido, también se moría de ganas de saber quién era el susodicho.

—¿Piensas darle una oportunidad? — La volvió a cuestionar.

Esa era una gran pregunta, porque si bien tenía casi un mes de no pensar en Sasuke, tenía miedo de que ese sentimiento por él no hubiese desaparecido por completo. Neji al verla tan pensativa y muda suspiró.

—Si…—Salió débilmente de sus labios, un poco insegura pero sonrojada, Neji podía jurar que veía su arteria carótida con un ritmo muy acelerado.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. —Contestó él, a Sakura le dio un vuelco cuando lo vio sonreír.

Tenía días que se sentía así cada que el joven tenía ese tipo de gestos con ella, su sonrisa le hacia ver muy atractivo…

_¡En qué estoy pensando!_

Se recriminó sonrojada, ¿desde cuándo el Hyuga la hacía sentir así? Sabía la respuesta, pero no quería admitirla. Al principio había intentado imaginar quién era el que mandaba las flores, pensó en todas las posibilidades y poco a poco los había ido descartando. Él había sido una de sus opciones y hasta cierto punto le hacía ilusión pensar en que efectivamente era él. Pero había sido de los primeros en descartar.

—Es bueno saber que te gustó el arreglo, fue duro encontrar quien lo hiciera. —Le contó Neji como si hubiera hablado de algo tan trivial como el clima.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida de las palabras dichas por Neji.

—¿Qué tratas de…?— Intentó preguntar, pero las palabras murieron en su boca.

.

Al otro lado de Konoha, la mamá de Ino le explicaba detalladamente sobre las fresias, y un pequeño detalle pasó por la mente de Ino.

—Repite eso, mamá. —Pidió.

—Oh, pues, es sencillo. Varios tienen la creencia que esas flores representan a los nacidos bajo el signo de Cáncer, muchas chicas con ese tipo de creencias tienen esa singular planta en sus jardines…

Ahí todo tomó sentido para Ino, definitivamente esa flor era la mas importante, porque era la pista para encontrar al remitente.

_Pero… ¿Quién es cáncer? _

Pensó detenidamente en todos los chicos, cuando tenía doce años ella había investigado los signos zodiacales para saber con quien era compatible, solo tenía que hurgar un poco mas en su cabeza para poder…

_¿Kiba? _

Fue el primero en venirle a la cabeza, ya que era de su misma edad, solo había un inconveniente, Kiba llevaba 2 meses de misión y no podía ser, sin contar que sería un detalle demasiado elavorado para alguien como él. La otra opción era un poco mas descabellada, pero no imposible. Recordó lo que Temari le había contado y con eso lo confirmó.

_Neji Hyuga._

Tenía sentido, durante la guerra Sakura había llegado a auxiliarlo cuando fue atravesado por esos troncos, de no haber sido porque ella estaba cerca, él habría muerto al instante. No podía negar que, si era él, su enamoramiento debía ser puro, el Hyuga había aprendido desde siempre como era un compromiso y si había decidido enviar esas flores era porque iba en serio.

—Definitivamente… ¿Cuándo te volviste tan suertuda? —Preguntó, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de su madre, quien aún no terminaba su plática.

.

Mientras tanto, una sonrojada Sakura no sabía como ver a la cara al genio Hyuga.

—¿Te desagrada?

—No, para nada. —Dijo rápidamente. —Es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa, no creí que hubieras sido tú.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó él, curioso de saber la respuesta.

—Pues… no sé, nuca creí que fueras a fijarte en mi…—Contestó sinceramente.

—No era imposible. —Le dijo él. — No pidas que te explique como fue, porque no saldrá de mi boca, Haruno.

Por un momento se preguntó si él podría leer mentes.

—Es muy fácil saber lo que piensas. —Contestó.

Hizo un puchero y de pronto comenzó a reír, el ambiente cambió drásticamente y Neji se relajó.

—Gracias por ser tu y no un señor de 60 años. — Le dijo ella.

Neji soltó un bufido, divertido de la original respuesta.

—En nuestra primera cita haré un henge de un señor de 60 años…

—Ni se te ocurra, Hyuga. —Lo interrumpió rápidamente, él sonrió triunfal. —¿Qué te causa gracia?

—Que acabas de aceptar una cita. —Se levantó, dejó el dinero en la mesa para la cuenta de ambos y volteó con ella, que seguía sentada viéndolo. — La cual comienza ahora, no quiero que después te arrepientas y salgas corriendo.

—Eso no pasará. —Aceptó el reto.

Salieron en silencio, viéndose el uno al otro, sin duda tendrían una relación muy divertida.

_Fin_

.

.

.

No saben lo mucho que me encantó escribir esto, desde la primera vez que escuché la cancion nueva de Jesse & Joy pensé en hacer algo como esto.

Aunque originalmente iba a ser un GaaSaku, se me complicó el hecho de como entraría lo de las flores, cosa que si o sí iba a tener este fic.

¡Si supieran cuanto no leí de flores y sus significados!

Gracias por leer, espero que si les gustó dejen un lindo comentario.

¡Nos leemos luego!


End file.
